Our Love is For Real
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: My first shot at a Joe/Mimi fic. This is going to be a short fic, that's why this part is so short. R&R please!
1. Our Love is For Real 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon our it's characters. I might make up some of my own though.  
  
  
Our Love is For Real: Part one  
  
  
'Today's my birthday, but I guess everyone forgot...' I thought as I dragged myself back home. When I reached our family's mansion's front step, I really didn't want to walk up the stairs. My feet were still aching from P.E. that day. I sat on the stone steps and rubbed my ankle until the sore went away. Then I got up again and began to climb up the stairs.  
  
  
As I opened the gigantic doors, I found myself in the darkest room I've ever been in. I didn't even bother to stop at the living room and began to climb up the stairs to my bedroom. Inside my bedroom, it was like I entered another dimension. My shades were up to fill the room with rays of Springtime sunshine. I was happy I was finally able to see.  
  
  
I closed the door behind me and threw myself on the water-bed, crying softly. 'No one's ever forgotten my birthday. If my parents weren't away on a business trip, I'd be having the time of my life right now. But I have to be stuck in this......this cold, heartless place! I've never felt this lonely in my life. I mean, in the digiworld, I had the other digidestined, I had Joe.' I thought to myself. The image of Joe appeared in my mind. My parents had been on a business trip in Paris. They've sent postcards everyday, but it's just not enough for me. It's the first time they ever missed my birthday.   
  
  
Then, I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't want to get up, but I did reluctantly anyway. I slowly descended my spiral staircase. I'd wiped my teardrops off my cheek, but my eyes were still wet and red. There were probably still tear stains.   
  
  
I opened the door and found a Fed-ex guy standing there with two large packages.(AN: I didn't know what mailing company is in Japan so I just used Fed-ex) She helped him with the packages and set them on the floor. "Mimi Tachikawa, right?" the guy asked me. I nodded and signed the paper so he'd leave me alone. I wanted company, but not from a stranger. Right after I handed him back the clipboard, he turned around and left me standing by myself at the door. I knew I looked like a mess, but I could care less.   
  
  
I dragged myself up to my room the same way I dragged myself down. I put my packages on the floor next to me. I didn't feel like opening it. So I just sat down chair and looked outside my window. I was focusing on a swallow nest on our peach tree. The tree has beautiful pink flowers on it. Then something caught my eyes. A blue haired boy was approaching my eyes. I squinted my eyes to get a better view. Then I realized who it was. It's Joe! One of the few people I wanted to see! What am I going to do? I look like a mess! I can't let him see me like this! I ran into my dressing room and came out in my favorite outfit. It's a pale pink sleeveless sweater with a pale pink mini skirt. I brushed my hair thoroughly and put it into my usual ponytail. I was going to wear my hat, but I decided not to.  
  
  
I ran down the stairs to get some light into my living room so it wouldn't look like some haunted house. I opened the windows so a few cool breezes can slip inside. There, everything was perfect. Then, I saw a picture of my parents and I at a horseback riding place. I was still very young, even younger than when I was at the digiworld. I miss them so much....  
  
  
Then I heard a knock at my door. All of a sudden I wasn't so excited anymore. I bet it was because of my parents and how much I miss them. I opened the door and there he was in his usual outfit. I forced a smile on my face but I knew that it probably looked awkward.  
  
  
"Hi Mimi, what's wrong?"Joe asked. How can he tell? I don't want to bring him down too, so I guess I may as well leave my reasons to myself.  
  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" I replied. I tried to sound as cheerful as ever. But it didn't come out that well. He just stared at me for a while and I knew that he knew that I was lying.  
  
  
"Come on, Mimi. You don't have to pretend or lie in front of me. I know you've been crying. Your eyes are red and wet, your blush has a tear stain on it...." he began. I was a little irritated about how he could see right through me.  
  
  
"Okay okay!" I cut him off before he could say anything else. "I just kind of feel.............lonely without my parents. Why don't you come inside?" I turned around and got him to follow me to the living room. "Close the door behind you please." He did as I requested.  
  
  
I sat down on a coach and he sat down on another one opposite of me so he could see my face. I began, "My parent are gone on a business trip in Paris. All they'd do is send my these useless postcards that says 'I wish you're here' or 'I love you, baby' But it's not enough! They've even forgotten what day it is." Some teardrops escaped from my eyes. I wiped them away fiercely. I really didn't want him to see me crying, especially for that reason. Now he probably thought that I was just a spoiled brat.  
  
  
He walked over to me, sat on the arm of my coach, and put his arm around my shoulder. Then from behind his back, he took out a beautiful bouquet of lilies. I gasped in amazement and he flashed me a smile and said, "Well, thank God someone didn't." He handed me the bouquet and I accepted it. I was still admiring it's beauty.   
  
  
Then I got up and put the flowers in a crystal vase. It was stunningly beautiful. Then Joe got up and took my hand which caused my heartbeat to accelerate. He pulled me towards the door. "Come on, let's go out and celebrate!" I put on my shoes and we went out the door.  
  
  



	2. Our Love is For Real 2

Disclaimer on Part 1  
  
  
  
Our Love is For Real: Part 2  
  
  
  
First, he took me to an exquisite French cafe. We had tea there. There was a beautiful view of a lake from where we're sitting. There were beautiful white swans in that lake. "This is beautiful." I accidentally said out loud.   
  
  
  
His deep blue eyes stared into mine. Then, he whispered, "Not as beautiful as you." I think that he said that out loud by accident also because right after, he looked down and blushed. They was an old jukebox there. And I went up to it to select a song. Joe wanted to follow me, but I threatened him to stay seated or else. After minutes of deciding, I finally settle on Jessica Simpson's "Your Faith in Me". I thought that song can be dedicated especially to Joe since he's always been so kind to me, even though I really don't deserve it. If he understood, then he would've known that that song said a lot.   
  
  
  
Right after that, we went to the arcade, and we had the best time. He let me do everything! All I had to do was ask. But it's probably because he feels sorry about my parents not being here for me. But it was still very sweet. No one has ever treated me like this before.   
  
  
  
Then, we went to a theme park. Even though he probably regretted it, he didn't say a word to make me feel down. After that place, I've never EVER in my whole life felt better. Why? Well, when we rode on the Mind Eraser, a super scary roller coaster, I was scared out of my mind. I screamed and screamed. But no matter how loud I screamed, I could still hear him scream it. He screamed, "I LOVE YOU, MIMI TACHIKAWA!!!" Even though we turned upside down right after, I felt so pleasant, so sincere. I couldn't believe it.   
  
  
  
Before I could realize what I was saying, I screamed, "I LOVE YOU TOO, JOE KIDO!!!!!!!" Then he held my hand, tight while we screamed through the whole ride. After we got off, we were feeling a little whoozy. But I still couldn't have forgotten what happened. He said that he loved me! And he took the words that I couldn't say for years! It felt great to finally let it out. We spent a long time there.   
  
  
  
Then, it was disaster. Why? Keep reading and you'll see.   
  
  
  
Well, after that, we couldn't decide on what to do. It was seven o'clock. Joe suggest that we could go down to the dance club. I really didn't like that loud place that much, but he'd put up with me all day so I guess it's time for him to be able to choose.   
  
  
  
::Sighs:: When we got there, it was completely strange. It was completely pitch black, no lights or anything. I couldn't even see own fingers if it put them right in front of my face. If Joe wasn't holding my hand, I would've thought that I was alone. Another thing is, it was too quiet. It's usually blasting with music. But now, it's as quiet as nights in the digiworld. I was getting the chills. "Joe? What's going on?" I asked in a shivering voice. I gripped onto his arm more tightly now. I stayed close behind him. Afraid to let go.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, let me open the lights..." He said as he reached out his other arm for the light switch. Then, the lights turned on and......and........it was a surprise birthday party, for me! I was so stunned. All my friends were there...   
  
  
  
They all said "SURPRISE" at the same time, which made me jump. Everything was going great. We had the whole place to ourselves. We danced, played, fooled around, had fun. The cake was absolutely beautiful. It was a strawberry ice-cream cake. Everyone got me great gifts. As I opened my last gift, from Sora, I heard Tai, Matt and Joe talking.....  
  
  
  
"Thank God you took your time, Joe. We almost didn't have enough time to get all the decorations up." Tai said. Joe took me out just to kill time? I really didn't want to believe it. But then it gets worse.......  
  
  
  
"Well, we said don't get Mimi here until seven, by any means necessary. So did you use any special method?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, guess what, guys? I said that I loved her. And she said that she loved me too!" Then the guys stared at him in disbelief, then began laughing quietly. Did he just said that he loved me so he can kill time? Was he just playing around with me? And.......and now he's making a fool of me! I couldn't stand it anymore! I began crying. I could hear Sora asking me what's wrong. But my mouth wouldn't allow me to say anything. I just dropped her gift and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
I kept running and running. I felt so stupid! I've never felt so.......so embarrassed and..and. so foolish. I actually thought that Joe Kido would love me. I could hear the commotion back at the dance club. I could hear footsteps following me. So I just ran and ran.   
  
  
  
The footsteps were getting closer and closer. But my feet would not stop running. As I ran, all the memories of today with him appeared like a movie in my mind. All the way from when he first appeared at my house up to now, running through the cold dark street.  
  
  
  
Then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I slowly crouched down on the floor and leaned against an old wall of a worn out building. I knew it was Joe. He stared at me in the eye and said, "What's wrong, Mimi?" Then he gently stroke my hair.   
  
  
  
"Don't pretend in front of me. That's what you said to me earlier today. Then why are you doing it to me, Joe? I heard your conversation with Matt and Tai. I know that ::sniff sniff:: that you just said you love me to kill time so they can finish preparing the party." Then I couldn't help but burst into tears. How could I have said that to him?  
  
  
  
"No, Mimi. NO! You've got it all wrong! I.....I couldn't find the courage to tell you before. But after I spent the day with you, I realized that I loved you even more." he said. But I was still looking down. He lifted my chin and stare at me straight in the eye as if to prove that he wasn't lying. "I realized that if I didn't tell you then, I wouldn't be able to do it at all. I'd never do such a terrible thing to hurt you like that. I.........I love you, Mimi."   
  
  
  
I was still staring at him to see if he was lying. "For real?" I asked. My chin was still lifted by his index finger. Then he close his eyes and leaned in. I closed my eyes also. Even though I couldn't see anything. I could feel his lips gently touching mine. I felt like I was the luckiest girl on Earth that second.   
  
  
  
When we finally broke apart, I was lost in his dark eyes for a few seconds. Then he said,"For real." I was completely overjoyed. He stroked my cheek gently and kissed me. Even though he might not have known it, that kiss said a lot. For I know that a kiss can't lie.  
  
  



End file.
